Ghost Mates
by hrisi292
Summary: When Danny finds out that one of his least favorite ghosts is his mate. What will happen to Danny? Read and see. I suck at writing summaries.
1. Explained

**AN: In the middle of English class this fanfic came to my poor mind. Don't worry I haven't left my other fanfic unfinished.**  
A ghost mate... humm.  
Ghost mates are the ghosts whose cores pull them towards each other. They are the complete opposite of each other; opposites with similarities or exactly the same.  
When they are the opposite of each other they have the opposite obsession like to create and destroy. Their personality, view of the world and actions before they met contrast as opposite with similarities the mates have similar interests but different ways to get them. While the mates who are one and the same have similar obsessions and similar ways to follow them.  
A ghost knows who their mate is when they feel an extraordinary pull when they see, hear, or are told their name.  
If a ghost find that their mate have fallen for someone else just like humans fell for each other or is rejected, they will at best times will become a shell of what they used to be and worst-welcome Oblivion.  
If you ask a ghost what they prefer: A To be rejected or B To never find their mate. The ghost will choose B for losing if possibility A happen then a fate worse than death will fall upon them.  
 **AN : The new poll is for my first ff.**  
 **I hope you like it.**


	2. Mates

**AN: I started this chapter a few minutes after I published the first chapter. Oh and no PP here.**  
Danny was flying towards the Far Frozen when he heard Ember to talk with Kitty about Mates. What are Ghost Mates? Thought Danny. Perhaps Clockwork can tell me. Our favorite hero decided to visit good ol' father time.  
After his visit Danny headed for the Clock Tower, Clockwork's lair. When he got there his mentor started explaining what a mate is and also showed a few mates for example: Johny and Kitty, Technus and Skulker and others. Danny bid farewell to the Time Master and left. On his way back he met Dani and Wulf and talked a bit about what is going on or caught up with them.  
After dinner he turned in and tough about what the Time Keeper told him. He fell asleep with the question who his mate is.  
"Danny, wake up. You'll be late for school if you don't get up now."  
Danny groaned. He didn't want to leave the bed for he had fought 3 ghosts and slept only four hours. But he had school today and could not afford to skip even a day. He got up from his little heaven and went to get ready for school.  
 **Meanwhile**  
In the Clock Tower a thermos was shaking so softly that you will have to use a reading glass to see the movement. Inside of it was the youngest halfa's mate or his alternative evil older self. He had heard that Danny was there and the lecture the Old Timer had given him. To be honest the timeless ghost knew that the boy was his mate since he heard the topic of the discussion. He had to get out of that blasted thing. Now that he knows who his mate is he could not stay away especially when said mate didn't know. I'd love to surprise him. So he renewed his attacks upon the poor device. After two days the thermos started to crack. On the fifth day it could not take any more damage and exploded. The explosion was so small that it hardly destroyed half of the stand. But that was enough for the evil ghost. His diabolical laugh spread out through the whole Ghost Zone and scared every ghost who heard him and tough that Pariah Dark had escaped his prison. Dan Phantom A.K.A Dark Phantom flew out in the GZ towards a certain manmade portal.  
While the Time Master smiled to himself and said."Everything is as it should be.".  
 **AN: Well, what do you think my dear readers? The dammed pb wouldn't leave me alone.**  
 **Pb: Oh, Hrisi, where are you?(creepy voice)**  
 **I:(hide under my bed) Somebody tame that crazy plot bunny!**  
 **Dan:(hears my silent plea and gets the bunny in his cage)**  
 **I:THANK YOU Dan.**


	3. Finding out

**AN: ... ... Oookaay I don't know what to say except enjoy.**  
 **I: Leave me alone you crazy plot bunny.**  
 **Pb: Start working on this chapter. Now!**  
 **Danny: What is going on here? Pb let her sleep. Do you want Hrisi to not be able to write?**  
 **Pb: I want her to be able to write.**  
 **I: Then let me sleep.**  
 **Pb: Fine. But you will start the chapter when you have free time.**  
 **I: Fine.**  
 **Pb: Fine.**  
 **Dan: Did I missed something?**  
 **Danny: I will tell you later.**  
While Dan was fighting his way out, Danny fought at least seven ghosts a day. " Ugh guys I can't take it anymore. I need some rest. I can't sleep at night more than four hours. I need my sleep. Soo can you guys take the ghost hunting for today while I study and then sleep till it is school time?"  
"Danny, I'd love to help you but my parents are going to take my to some stupid party. Again." Replied Sam." I'm sorry."  
" It's ok Sam." Smiled the halfa " What about you Tuck? I don't think that you will be able to cover me up alone. Will you be ok if I ask Jazz?" Asked Danny.  
" Sorry dude. I can't mum wants us to have some bonding time."  
" Oh." That was all he could say because he was practically like with at most four hours sleep and coffee. His friends knew that are wanted to help him but they couldn't. They looked at each other and Sam said." Maybe tomorrow? It's Sunday after all. That way you will be even more relaxed." Tucker nodded in agreement.  
" Sounds like a plan." Answered the hero happily.  
After Danny's rest it looked like the GZ population wanted to enter the living world even more to exhaust him faster. However, our hero was able to live through the crisis. With all this going on he almost forgot about his mate. At night before fell asleep asked himself the same thing: Who was his mate? Little did he knew that he will find out soon.

* * *

On the next Dan escaped from the thermos around lunch break in Casper High. The scared ghosts who were able to escape were captured after they were questioned why they were so scared.  
" What is going on? Why are you scared?"  
" Given the laugh we heard it's no surprise that the whole ghost zone is shaking with fear. Some of us think that Pariah Dark is back. Others think that there is a new powerful evil force."  
" I see. Sorry about that."  
" What are-" and the poor ghost was sucked in the Fenton Thermos. Danny made a mental note to check out what is going on in the Ghost Zone.  
At lunch break Danny's ghost sense went off " This is annoying."  
Sam and Tucker exchanged knowing looks between each other. " Go man we will cover you if you're not done with this one."  
" Thanks guys. I owe you one." But right after he stood up he felt hands on his shoulders. His friends and the whole school looked like they saw a ghost(pun?).  
" Hello Danny." said a familiar baritone voice. Danny recognized the voice but shocked him even more is that he felt the extraordinary pull a ghost feels when they recognize their mate. Two seconds after the timeless ghost said that, he teleported himself and his mate somewhere outside Amity Park.  
 **AN: Lucky you. This one is longer than the other two Chapters. First review on the story. Yey. Thank you PsychePetras. Here is the third chapter as I promised before 19:30 Bulgarian time. Extra long for you. I was like I feel I should stop here. No it's too short. Do it for PsychePetras. You will see where I was going to end the chapter.**  
 **Pb: Let me go Dan.**  
 **Dan: You didn't wait till morning to make her write.**  
 **Pb: We were restless. (high unusual tone)**  
 **Dan: We?**  
 **Pb: Yes, we.**  
 **I: Speak for yourself.( I take a big club and chase Pb around my room)**  
 **Pb: Help! Danny. Clockwork. Sam. Tucker. Heeelp.**  
 **Everyone: Nuh-u. No way. Your mess- your problem.**  
 **Pb ADB: Did I miss something?**  
 **Everyone: Yep.**


	4. No rejection

**AN: Thank you for your reviews.**  
 **Everybody: ZzZzZz...**  
Danny nearly had a heart attack because Dan scared the hell out of our hero wanted to give the other ghost core attack ( is it possible?) mate or not. Then the hands disappeared from his shoulders but they reappeared as they hugged him from behind.  
"Surprise. I hope you didn't expect me because then I wouldn't be able to catch you off guard."  
"You won't reject me? The boy who stopped your plan and blah blah blah."  
"No, I won't Danny. Better me being timeless ghost with a mate then being what I was the last ten years. It was boring for an year or so."  
Danny blinked and everything settled in. His mate is his alternative evil older version who somehow escaped from his prison, came in Amity not thinking about the fact that his mate might reject him and did not rejected Danny.  
" Huh?" Dan chuckled at Danny's confusion. He was adorable.  
As if reading his mind Dan said. "Danny you are my mate. In my ten years ghost existence I have heard about mates and how lucky they are but I never had known what is special about them. All I is that they exist. But I never have met my til year and half-you." After he said that the Ghostslayer walked in front of his mind blown mate and made things worse-kissed him. Danny blinked around ten times since his mate started his monologue. The kiss drew him out of his stupor. Dan put his arms around the hero's waist while Danny put his hands around the Ghostslayer's neck and tilted his head to deepen their kiss.  
Danny pulled back first because he was in human form and needed to breathe. "I have to go back."  
"You sound like you don't want to. Also what will you tell them? That Danny Phantom saved you? That may work but not Sam and Tucker. What will you tell them?"  
"I don't know."  
"How about first thinking what you will tell them and after that worry about going back in Amity?"  
"Sounds like a plan."  
 **Beware! I am the author's line break. Ooooo.**  
"Danny! You are all right." Said Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie and Jack.  
"When he took you I thought that you were gone for good. How did you escape?"  
"Did you..?" Asked Danny and nodded towards his parents.  
"Yes we did even about him."  
"Guys there are things about him which you don't know. Things which he will tell you if he decides to do so. As for what he wanted. Well... it's ghost stuff. You won't understand unless you are ghosts or in my and Plasmius's case half ghost. But know that he'll behave."  
"Danny I don't understand. If it is ghost related then you can tell us."  
"Mum, you and dad have taught me everything you know, right? There are things which you cannot learn from the regular ghost. It's something you can read about from the Writer's library or the elder ghosts can teach you." And Danny told them what Clockwork have taught Danny. He left out who was his mate of course.  
 **AN: Well well? What do you think?**  
 **I: For you people and PbGM. Happy?**  
 **PbGM: Yey! Finally. It's long enough for me now.**  
 **Everybody:*groan***


	5. AN: can't chose chapter name

**AN: Enjoy.**

When Danny ended with his explanation Sam and Tucker had to go home.

"Just one more thing dude. Who is your mate? It's Sam, isn't it?" Tucker wiggled his eyebrows and got pointed looks. Tucker or didn't saw them or he ignored them.

"Not helping Tuck. And no I don't know who is my mate." Danny said.

"OK Danny. But I expect you to tell us who is it."

"Yes Sam. But know that it's more possible for them to be a ghost rather than a human." Honestly how did they expect the poor boy to tell them that Dan fucking Phantom is his mate. Poor Danny haven't come to terms with that yet.

"Ok. We have to go dude. Bye."

"Bye Tuck. Bye Sam. Mom? Dad? Are you guys all right?" Danny was becoming more and more concerned about his parents. They haven't said anything since he got started explaining the mate thing.

"Danny, sweetie, tell us everything. From how you became a halfa to now." It was time for Danny and Jazz to turn in when he ended with telling his parents about the important fights and the minor ones. "Ok Danny. You and Jazz have to go to bed. And sleep."

"And who will take care of the ecto-pulses and ghost animals. They are the mindless type of ghost. If they are not caught as soon as possible they can deal very serious damage-" Jack and Maddie looked at each other at that. "-unless you lock the portal."

"I'll do it." After Jack said that he ran to the basement and closed the portal

Maddie signed. "Danny why don't you go do your homework with Jazz's help to get it done faster. I will make sure that the portal is locked not closed."

Danny smiled widely and responded, "Ok mom." Danny hugged and kissed his mom on the cheek and left to do his homework before she could do anything.

Maddie smiled. _My son is a half ghost half human hero._ She stud up and went down to make sure that the portal is actually looked.

 **LINE BREAK *yawn***

Danny groaned. He knew that he wasn't in his bed. And something was poking him."Le'me alone." Aaand the poking got faster as if someone wanted Danny to open his eyes. He was determined to not open th- Wait. It stopped. "Ha~ha~ha~..." The poking stopped only for the tickling to take it's place. Danny opened his eyes after the tickling torture ended. He was met with the image of his mate. Danny had accepted who his mate was but that didn't mean that he was trusting him. "Where are we? I'm pretty sure that I fell asleep in my room."

"We are in your head. This is the image of your lair. Every ghost has got a lair. Even the still half alive ones." The room they were in was light blue. Danny was laying on a white comfy couch with yellow cushions. There was a wooden coffee table in front of the couch and in the other side of the room was a 60" Led full HD TV. The TV was surrounded by two bookshelves whose books were the favorite of our hero, his favorite type and the ones he wanted to read. Danny didn't bother to see the other rooms. "But it can change with time. Like the size or the color before and after you find it and get to use it."

"Why are we here and what are you doing here?"

"We are here to talk. As for how I came, I used telepathy. It's one of the many abilities I got from you." Dan was getting annoyed. Danny hadn't showed any signs of being happy to see him but he didn't seem angry too.

He didn't trust Dan.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Danny shaked his head, "What do I have to do to gain your trust?"

"I don't know. Surprise me."

"I see." Awkward silence, "Do you want to explore your lair?"

"I don't see why not."

In the living room there was only one door. It led to the hall. There were eleven doors in total. All but one were white wooden, the other one was black wooden. When Danny opened the black door, he saw that it lead outside the house. He also saw that it was on an island.

The room in front of the living room happened to be an office-like room. There were bookshelves, a desk, chair, table and enough love seats to surround the table. The rest of the rooms at this side of the hall were three bedrooms and a bathroom.

The bathroom... well... it was like any bathroom of rich men. Two of the bedrooms were guest rooms while the other bedroom was the master bedroom. It had a king sized bed, walk-in closed, a small desk and a full length mirror. It's color scheme was from black and white.

At the other side of the hall there were a dinning room and a kitchen. They were connected and... well... like any other kitchen and dinning room.

The last door led to a training room from body and power parts.

The ceiling looked like outer space. All in all, it screamed DANNY PHANTOM.

"I was thinking about something since we saw each other last time. May I train you? I mean like the way Plasmius wanted when you and him met without the evil reasons."

"Why?"

"Because, Danny, I still remember my first years. I had problems learning to control many of my abilities. At least you can have someone to back you up. And I mean ghost back up, not human."

"I don't see why not but-"

"-I know. Telepathy. Remember? Leave when and where to me. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Bye for now Danny-boy." Before Danny could respond he was woken up by the alarm.

 **AN: New Chapter! Don't forget to tell me which are your favorite couples. ;)**


	6. Amity Searching?

**AN: Aaannd here is the new chapter of Ghost Mate.**

 **GMpb: It's about time.**

 **Dan: Yeah. What took you so long to write this?**

 **Me: Well you know. The typical things and frozen fingers.**

 **Dan muse: I want to help you write this one Atlanta.**

 **Me: Oh? Ok. Will you do the reminder?**

 **Dan muse: Sure. 't forget about the poll on Atlanta's account~.**

Dan had several ideas where he should train his mate so he went to check them but first he needed to know when it would be best to take (achemkidnapachem) Danny to train.

The scary ghost went in the living world through a portal he made, and while using invisibility and duplication he found out that Danny's free time was mostly after school.

While using his human form but not the one looking like Danny. His human form was the one of a 24 years old man. He had the same god-like body and the same face but his skin was now had peachy color, his eyes were now icy blue and his fangs were gone. His suit was gone too, for obvious reasons. On it's place were nice black jeans, red shirt and a black, leather trench coat. And he was gorgeous. The girls on the other pavement couldn't deny that.

He ignored them. He had a mate to win.

* * *

Today was very boring. Danny's classes seemed extra slow and there were no ghosts attacking his territory. The halfa couldn't help it but let his thoughts to his mate. They were simple things such as: I wonder where is he. And what is he doing? I hope he isn't as bored as me. What is his favorite color? And book...

Thank god these thoughts were interrupted for they were heading in dangerous places. They were making Danny stop his denying without him understanding it.

"Mr Fenton, are you paying attention?"

Danny blinked and looked up to see Mr Lancer, his English teacher, frowning at him.

"Kind of." He replied.

The over weight teacher raised his left eyebrow and returned to the lesson. He opened his mouth to continue but he was cut of by the halfa putting his things in the bag and three seconds later the bell rang.

The students ran out of the classroom while Danny shook his head and sighed as if tired by his classmates' antics when in reality he was tired of the slow day.

"Is anything the matter Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Hmm? Oh no Mr. Lancer. Everything is... fine." Danny facepalmed when he remembered that his parents locked the Ghost Portal. Danny laughed in relief, "Yeah everything is alright." He said with a smile and left the room and went home.(English is his last period) Mr. Lancer muttered something about students these days and started checking the tests of some other grades.

* * *

"Soo Danny how did you know that the bell was gonna ring?" Asked Tucker once Danny caught up with him and Sam outside of Casper High.

"My inner clock told me so. I got it soon after I had stayed up through the half nights of the last five months ghost hunting." Danny answered his friend's question while rolling his eyes.

"Now that you mentioned it, how come we didn't see your Ghost Sense all day?" Asked the girl of their trio.

Danny smiled, "I was worried about that until I remembered that I persuaded my parents to lock the portal so the ghosts will need to use the unpredictable natural ones to get here, the Living World." He replied, taking the lead of the group.

* * *

It took Dan two hours to learn Amity Park's layout and two more to see what the outskirts of said city had to offer. And it wasn't much. Just enough for combat but no powers.

Dan sighed. He will need to search the Ghost Zone for a place to train Danny and that would be almost impossible to find... Also Dan felt that need to go in the green void and find a lair for himself. Something as big as Skulker's island.

These thoughts kept comming up all day. The timeless ghost never thought about a lair while he was in his timeline so why now? Why does he think about a place for himself and Danny? Wait! He has a place of his own...

Dan shoke his head to get rid of these little pests inside of his head.

But... why was he having these thoughts every two minutes?

Oh well... It doesn't matter. What matters is that the best Amity can give is for combat but no powers. He still has time. He can go in the Ghost Zone, fly around a bit and hopefully find something interesting.

 **AN: It's kind of forced...**

 **Random person: Then the whole story is forced.**

 **Me: Gahh you are right.**

 **WB: Don't worry. I am sure that your other FanFictions do not have that problem.**

 **Me: WB, you are... both wrong and right. Take my only finished story for example.**


	7. The Fenton Portal

**AN: Let's see what I can write with WB banging on my door.**

 **WB: I am not banging on your door.**

 **PBgm: Yes you are.**

 **WB: ...**

 **Me: On with the story.**

As the former halfa flew through the dimension of the dead he felt a pull, so powerful that it override his will and took over his flight direction. The pull lead Dan to a floating island, almost as big as Skulker's. It had a building as big as Pariah's castle but it wasn't a castle. It was a manor.

Once he went inside, Dan felt the pull disappear but a calming melody from older times took it's place. It had a hidden meaning which was exposed to the oldest in age Phantom like normal speech.

And then he realized something very important. This manor is his and Danny's lair.

Dan felt the lair pulling him to the third level and leading him through a labyrinth of halls. When the ghost reached his final destination, Dan saw... doors...

The flaming haired ghost asked the lair why it lead him there and its answer was opening doors. Behind them were many different training rooms.

Dan's eyes widened and he thought Jackpot.

* * *

Dan wasn't the only one who had a pull from a lair.

Our half ghost hero felt it too. He had just returned from studying with his friends at the Nasty Burger when he had a sudden urge to go in the Ghost Zone.

Danny went in the lab only to see his parents busy to the neck but it wasn't that they were working with ectoplasm what shocked him but that Vlad of all people was helping Jack and Maddie to upgrade the portal.

Now you must be wondering why the evil halfa was helping the people he hates the most (Not that they know.). So, does Danny.

"Mom? Dad? What is going on?" The halfa asked.

The adults look at the black-haired teen...

Two and half hours ago

The Fentons, two great, oblivious, parents-scientists with two children, had just finished the first part of the upgrade they were planning for months now on the portal.

When the two scientist were about to go into the Ghost Zone to continue upgrading the portal, a Ghost Shield on and tuned so it held the ghosts in, the doorbell rang.

When Jack, who until yesterday would shoot everyone who rang the bell, calmly opened the door and saw the only other halfa in existence.

Jack didn't know how to react given what his son had said but he let the businessman in his home.

"What leads you here?" The inventor asked, being ready to draw his ecto-blaster the second the other made a threatening move when Maddie entered the living room, curious about the identity of the guest.

"Daniel told you?" The halfa asked, guessing the reason why they are more hostle than normal.

The silence the halfa was given was more than enough to answer his question. Vlad sighed, "One fact still remains. The reason why I am here."

Jack and Maddie remembered the talk they had with Danny and they decided to at the very least to see why he came.

"I need to make sure that your portal is firmly closed. My portal is, thankfully, programmed so it lets in only ghosts who are in my 'ally list' but given how many ghosts I have recorded that your son fights in 24 hours if your portal is not looked... let's just say that I am surprised that he has yet to faint from fatigue." When Vlad finished his monologue his eyes were red but not because of anger or because he wants to attack someone but because his ghost half was protective of the other halfa.

"Well we were about to start the second part of the upgrade of the Fenton Portal." Maddie said when she realized why Vlad's eyes were glowing.

After the present in the room halfa heard that he, rose an eyebrow.

 **Now.**

"Well we talked." Said Maddie.

"But that doesn't mean that I believe or like him." Added Jack.

"Dully noted, dad. But that doesn't explain why the portal looks different, why the Frootloop is here and why the shield is up." Danny pointed when he noticed the blueprints on the working desk.

"I am helping your parents to upgrade the portal. As for why I came in the first place is connected to the Ghost Zone. It has that feeling which makes want to leave the dimension as soon as possible. It makes the ghost nervous and prone to panic. Even now there are many ghosts trying to enter the world of the living through my portal and I have let some of them in under the conditions to not leave the mansion and to not make a mess. Then I remembered that your parents... tend to leave the portal opened all the time and the rest is history." Explained Vlad.

Danny hummed as if he was thinking about something and then he said, "Would you like me to help you? If what Vlad said is true then you will need as much as help you can get."

"Are you sure, Daniel?" The look he got as a reply made the billionaire nervous, "Right. Standard question." That gained him strange looks which he choose to ignore.

After that the two scientists, their son and a businessman went in the home of the dead once the two halfas transformed in their other form.

In there the older of the two halfas got an uneasy look while the other looked thoughtful.

"... It feels as if the GZ itself is preparing for something, as if something big and bad will happen..." Danny commented. He felt as if the Ghost Zone was warning him that some evil... no corrupted force was trying to escape its prison and unlike Dan, it doesn't have good intentions in mind. Danny recognized this feeling only that last time he felt it, it was as if the force was already out.

"Aww, crap." Danny almost whispered. He knew what has caused him to feel like that.

"Daniel? I know that it's not good but do you-" Vlad stopped talking when he saw the look the teen was giving him. It was a look of desperation and something else which he couldn't recognize.

"Is it possible for Pariah Dark to escape the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, without outside help?"

The humans, the halfa and every floating by ghost looked at the young hero. Walker and Skulker were somehow two of them.

"It... is possible when you think about it. If that is the reason why the whole Ghost Zone has been in panic and chaos then we need to determine how much time we have before he starts a third reign of terror." Answered Skulker.

And with that he and Walker went to try to calculate when Pariah Dark will tear his prison to pieces. When they left though, another ghost made his presence known. He was a postman.

The postman gave to Danny a letter and left before anyone can do something about it.

"What does it say Danny-boy?" Asked Jack when he saw what his boy was given.

The letter had a stamp with a four pointed star. This was the sign of the Ancient Six. And letter was:

Dear Danny Phantom,

It came to our attention that Pariah Dark is fighting for his freedom and that he still wants to concur both worlds. We hope that you take the six months you have to prepare to fight the tyrant with your mate by your side. 

I and the rest of the Ancients have faith in you and your abilities young hero.

May time give you strength.

... Well... that was short... Shorter than what Danny would expect.

"Isn't that...?" Vlad asked, having seen the stamp on the envelope.

Danny nodded, knowing what Vlad meant, "The sign of the Ancient Six: The Ice Master, The Time Keeper, The Chaos Controller, The Dream Guardian, The Great General and The Grand Strategic. These are their titles. And given them... I believe that I am familiar with four of the Ancients." Danny murmured the last part in thought then the pull was back.

"And done." Said Jack, "So, what is that letter of yours about Danny."

"Well first I was right about Pariah Dark. He is going to tear apart the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep in six months. And I am going to be the one to beat him again and I won't be alone. If we still had the Fenton Exoskeleton I would have been able to face him alone but with it being destroyed about one month after I met the ghost, whom I will form a party against Pariah, that will be impossible with my current energy level. And let's not count the fact that once he escapes his current prison he will summon the Crown of Fire to his side like the Time Master can summon ghostly warriors from different eras to his side." Danny ranted.

* * *

Dan didn't know what to think. It was as if fate has decided to test him and Danny.

The 'evil' ghost had used his (theirs) mate and telepathic link to see why he was in the Ghost Zone and he had observed all Danny saw and heard (he wasn't disrespectful enough to invade his thoughts as well) and he was stunned. Clockwork had let him alone because of being the key to beating the Ghost King once and for all. But he wasn't angry for that was kind of expected.

Then Dan decided to plan when what to go through when training.

* * *

The pull become unbearable in a matter of seconds. It was almost painful.

"I need to go." Danny said in a dazed voice before he flew of at such speed that he looked like a black-white-green flash.

The adults could only stare at his fastly disappearing form. Then Vlad tried to follow him but he found that he couldn't even hope to achieve such speed.

When he came back he found out that he was locked in the Ghost Zone... Butter Biscuits...

 **AN: Poor Vlad.**

 **DanMuse:... I don't like this chapter... I loved it.**

 **Alucard: What am I doing here.**

 **ValMuse: The same thing as us. Being here and giving inspiration.**


	8. Short plans and future training

Danny knew that he just had broken his speed record. And the red eyed ghost agreed with that for when he had went out of the mansion first he saw nothing and the next second Danny collided with him.

Now they were on the floor in their lair, hugging the hell out of each other.

"Not that I complain but what leads you here my mate?" Asked the full ghost.

Danny got of his older counterpart and give him the letter he was given by Kyle, "Than and because of some strange pull. Also, I that Plasmius breathed my dust." Danny said the last part with a smirk while Dan rose his eyebrows in amusement. Then the ghost stood up and read the letter.

"What do you think?"

"That you have a good reason to come here every day and that this is the most forward thing Clockwork has done for us." Dan answered.

Danny nodded and asked, "So after I finish my homework?"

"Yes. For at least two hours?" The older of the two added.

* * *

When Danny went to the portal he found out that his parents had semi-looked it. All he had to do was give an ectosignature sample to the machine for the doors to open. And he was sure that it worked like that only for his ectosignature.

Once he was inside the lad the extra re-in-forced doors closed.

"Hi sweetie." Said Maddie from the kitchen, "What was on that letter and why did you speed of in the Ghost Zone." The mother asked once her son was in the kitchen as well.

"Hi mom. The letter was about one of the ghosts whom I have beaten. He is going to escape his prison in six months and the Ghost Zone is feeling it. The Ancients wrote the letter and also said that I will not fight my future opponent alone. As for why I went so far in the GZ, I had to if I wanted to meet up with my... friend... and decide a training schedule. We... are going to train together every day after I finish my homework which is very possible now, mind you." Once ha said that, Danny went to do his homework for the first time in two years without needing someone's help.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone a tower played it's never ending song of time. Inside was a total maze, made of rooms, halls, and staircases. It was a mess but many people knew which where is and how to there because they were in some way connected to the ghost living inside.

In the main room he had left many windows to show the important things which were going to happen in the next six months.

As for where was the Time Master let's just say that he has went to do his ghostly things.


End file.
